


I've got you

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, But nothing majorly romantic occurs, Could Be Pre-Slash or even Lowkey Romantic if you want, M/M, Mentioned Death but it's literally only mentioned, Platonic Relationships, Protective Corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “It could be a self-report.” Corpse cuts in, speaking for the first time during the meeting. Everyone turns to look at him, except for Blue, who narrows their eyes at Sykkuno. Corpse takes note of the slight aggression but lets it slide. Sykkuno turns quickly to his friend, full of hope.
Relationships: Sykkuno & Corpse Husband, Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1488





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been watching Among Us videos atm, and only Corpse and Sykkuno at that. I just watched the round when they meet by the snowmen, you know, that iconic one and just loved the dynamic and friendship between them. So, felt inspired to write this.
> 
> And also, we need for fics for them, to start tagging them officially. I've never been this early in the tags before lmao.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy.

“I’m sus on Sykkuno,” Orange says, crossing their arms. “He was near lights, right before they went off. It’s obvious he sabotaged them and waited to kill the first person.”

Sykkuno immediately sat up further in his chair, shaking his head. “No, no, no, guys. It wasn’t me. I was fixing the wires behind them.”

“There’s a vent nearby,” Pink adds, “He might have vented in.”

“It’s a coincidence,” Sykkuno says, trying to defend himself. “I was near the vent, yes. But that’s because I was doing the wires.”

“Blue, you reported. Did you see anything else?” Pink asks.

“No. Just Purple’s body, and Sykkuno.” Blue states, decisively. “This is simple. We should eject him.”

“We should.” Orange agrees, and Pink nods their head.

“Guys, please,” Sykkuno raises his voice a little, panicking.

“It could be a self-report.” Corpse cuts in, speaking for the first time during the meeting. Everyone turns to look at him, except for Blue, who narrows their eyes at Sykkuno. Corpse takes note of the slight aggression but lets it slide. Sykkuno turns quickly to his friend, full of hope.

“Blue could be setting up, Sykkuno, for all we know.” Corpse sits up himself, un-crossing his arms and begins Sykkuno’s defence. “Sykkuno wouldn’t tell us he’s going to electrical, then kill there. That immediately places the suspicion on him. Blue could have been waiting in the corridor, making sure it’s clear, before sabotaging lights and killing Purple.”

“That’s not true!” Blue interrupts, “You have no evidence for that.”

“No, there isn’t evidence. But there’s no evidence on Sykkuno either. Unfortunately, this is a 50 -50.” Corpse counters, glaring at Blue as if daring them to argue with him further. Sykkuno let’s out a shaky breath.

“We could vote, but I don’t know between Sykkuno and Blue? Corpse’s reasoning makes a lot of sense though, it could be Blue.” Pink mutters.

“Let’s skip then,” Orange states, bringing the focus back to the meeting. “We can stay in groups. Corpse, Pink and I, then Blue and Sykkuno.”

“Ah, so if either one of them dies, we know that the other is the imposter.” Pink nods in agreement.

Sykkuno pales at the thought of being put with the imposter. Blue has a temper and might kill him in frustration. Or, Blue could play a long game, and kill Sykkuno, then pretend to be framed by one of the others if lights get sabotaged again. Or-

“No, I’m staying with Sykkuno.” Corpse says, “Orange, you go with Pink and Blue.”

“But what if Sykkuno is the imposter? We should put the two of them together; let them fight it out.” Pink asks, and Corpse shakes his head instantly.

“No. I’m not risking Sykkuno’s life by grouping him with Blue. You’re not changing my mind.” His deep voice drops even lower, as he feels a wave of protectiveness come over him.

“Okay,” Orange raises their hands, calmingly. “This works as well. Pink, Blue, and I will stay together, and Corpse can stay with Sykkuno.”

Corpse nods, satisfied at keeping Sykkuno away from Blue. Blue stares at Corpse, irritation clearly visible; ruining an easy kill.

Orange looks at the timer and claps their hands together. “Well, we should go back to completing our tasks. If we fix the ship tonight, we should arrive at the base tomorrow.”

Pink stands up, shaking their head. “If? We’ve become so desensitised to death, this isn’t right.”

“Let’s not think about that. We’ll be back before we know it.” Orange rests a hand on their shoulder, leading them out. “Come on Blue, you’re with us.”

Blue stands up abruptly from their chair, the legs scraping on the ground. They follow them out, and they all leave down the corridor.

Corpse gets up and nods his head towards the door. “Let’s go Sykkuno. I’ve only got a few tasks left, then the ship is closer to being fixed and we can return home.”

Sykkuno stands up from his chair and slowly follows Corpse out. He looks at his friend’s back, feeling much safer now he’s with Corpse. He lets the tension finally drain from his body, with a sigh.

“Hey, Corpse?” He says quietly. Corpse hears him, and immediately stops, turning to look at him.

“Yes, Sykkuno?”

Sykkuno looks up at Corpse, just making out his eyes from behind the small window in his helmet.

“Thank you, for defending me.” He mutters, smiling as notices Corpse’s eyes soften.

“Anytime Sykkuno. Friends stick together, right?”

Sykkuno nods, about to reply, until the lights darken suddenly, once again plunging everything into black.

“Ah,” Sykkuno jumps, instinctively moving closer to Corpse. Last time this happened, somebody got murdered, and everyone was blaming him.

Sykkuno then feels a hand gently take his own, and he squints, barely making out the black glove on his green one. He looks back at Corpse, whose black suit is invisible in the dark.

“We should probably fix that,” His familiar voice says, and he tightens his hand around Sykkuno’s. “Stay close to me, alright? I’ve got you.”

He starts walking them down to electrical, and Sykkuno trails alongside him, feeling safer than ever.


End file.
